A little of what you fancy
by VictorianPrincess
Summary: Krad, a pureblood, starts attending Cross academy how will it affect the lives of the current residents, how will the resident pureblood cope? KradxDark


**Warnings:** Well this will eventually be Yaoi (boyxboy) so if you don't like don't read! - you've been warned so don't go complaining later.

Its set in '_Vampire Knight', with a few characters from DNAngel thrown in XD _

**Pairings: KradxDark **

**Disclaimer: **guess what- i don't own DNAngel or Vampire Knight *shock*

* * *

**A little of what you fancy... **

Prologue: _**A problem shared is a problem halved**_

Kaname was surprised, never before had he been the one to be summoned to the headmasters office, normally he would get one of his subordinates to inform the manic Head as to when he wished to meet with him, not the other way around it must be something important for the headmaster to be so bold and call on the pureblood. When a stammering Yuuki had bashfully approached him during the commotion of class change over to inform him of the headmasters wish to meet with him, Zero had taken over full guardian duties of keeping the excited crowd of fangirls, and some fanboys, in check. He found it easier than the young girl to control them, as she did not posses his eerie ability to silence the over- zealous students with a glare.

As he directed his focus onto the job at hand he still kept the meeting between Yuuki and Kuran in his peripheral vision to make sure the stuck up bastard of a vampire kept his distance from the girl. Although not related by blood Zero still felt a brotherly protection over the younger, and her continued friendship and infatuation with the vampire before her infuriated him to no end. How could he protect her from danger if she still insisted on trusting the most dangerous thing to her safety, but she just wouldn't listen to his concerns declaring that it was just his own wariness and hatred of the vampires that made him so paranoid. He knew the supposedly tame vampire was going to reveal his true colours and agenda sooner or later, he just hoped she wasn't a casualty, and it was definitely a matter of when not if, it happened.

Yuuki was more than happy to deliver the message to Kaname when Headmaster Cross, who was also her adopted Father, asked it of her. Cross had no intention of asking Zero to do the task as he intended the message to be sent discreetly and without incident, and whenever Zero and Kaname came together the results were explosive, although not literally, sometimes it might as well be for all of the trouble it caused. The tension between the two went unnoticed by no one, even the ignorant fangirls could see the looks being thrown, and kept well clear when a confrontation occurred.

Although Kaname normally initiated the meetings with the Headmaster, they still took place within the confides of the office, to ensure total discretion and privacy, from the prying eyes of the curious day class students, who had no business knowing the affairs and true identities of the night class pupils, especially the pureblood's.

The day class knew nothing of the really reason for the night classes nor did they realise that the difference between them was more than academic achievement; the schools goal was to allow a peaceful co-existence between humans and vampires. And the humans, although unaware of the vampires presence inamoungst them could tell instinctively that these creatures were something to be marvelled at and respected, leading to the large crowds of fangirls flocking to see even a glimpse of the marvellous creatures.

Even Zero had to admit that they were beautiful specimens, it was part of the vampires' abilities to charm their victims. Zero loathed them all, having had his family massacred by a pureblood several years previous. The event had left Zero the sole heir of the famous Vampire Hunter Kiryu blood line, not only that but he had been bitten and infected with the vampire's curse, a fate worse than death in his eyes. For many years he had struggled with the vampire instincts growing within him, the lust for blood almost impossible to resist, he was disgusted with himself. And seriously people wondered why he hated vampires so much.

Kaname thanked Yuuki courteously for delivering the message and leaning in close to her brushed his lips against her cheek, as expected her cheeks flushed red and she stuttered her goodbye. Glancing at Zero, Kaname could see he got the reactions he'd wanted from both of the guardians, as Zero was currently shooting daggers at him, if looks could kill he was sure he would be dead. A brief smirk towards the younger earned him even more hateful looks from Zero, now radiating towards Kaname in waves.

As Kaname and the two guardians entered the heads office, they noticed the usually jolly, and hyper headmaster Cross sitting anxiously at his desk, drumming his fingers on the desk with a faraway look on his face. His mouth was moving slightly as he was muttering quietly, as if trying to figure something out or comfort himself.

Once he realised they had entered the room, the meeting having been arranged for straight away to avoid being spyed on by members of both the night and day classes, Cross raised his eye line to meet there's and gave them a grave look so unlike his normal expressions, even Zero was worried, he was usually unaffected by the man's regular tantrums and sudden hyper mood swings.

'We... we have a serious problem'

They all knew he was being deadly serious as the headmaster uttered these words.

* * *

Chapter 1: _**A danger foreseen is half avoided**_

_Okay this was just a chapter to help out those who have not read Vampire Knight, i do recomend it to read. Don't worry DNAngel fans the Krad and Dark will be introduced next chapter- i promise XD _


End file.
